


A secret little something...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John seeing Sherlock as a sexual being!, Oblivious Sherlock, Pining John, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is distracted when he finds something he never associated with his friend on Sherlock's body...





	A secret little something...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"For God sakes! Why do you always run where you shouldn’t?"

John was trying to dress a cut on his friend’s torso. _If the git can stop moving! He's worse than a kid!_

"He was running to the exit! Someone had to do something…"

 _This is un-fucking-believable!_ "THAT IS WHY LESTRADE WAS THERE!"

"You’re always saying the same thing and…"

But John wasn’t listening anymore. His eyes were fixed over something on Sherlock chest. In fact, two little somethings, two little symmetrical puncture marks…

“Sherlock… Your nipple.” _Oh My God… It can't be!_

“What? We were in the middle of an argument!” The detective raises his shoulders. “The nearest cop was meeeeeters away! I was the only one near enough to be able…”

But John didn’t want to let go. “Did you get… had… used to… have… piercings?"

“HOW this is relevant to the present discussion!”

“But… why? When? For… whom?” _A piercing is so personal, somewhat sexual…_ John was unable to connect the dots between a bloody piercing and the rational detective.

“John, really… don’t tell me it’s the first time you’re seeing a man with the vestige of one… or few piercings. You’re a doctor!” As the wound was correctly covered, Sherlock went towards the bathroom.

“You’ve got… more than one?” John said a little turned-on but mainly bewildered! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hum, Don't know for you but I would looooove to see that!
> 
> Don't be shy!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far... And if you have a brilliant idea for a secret or a word starting with a B :-)


End file.
